Unusual Friends
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Starscream has hurt Akadeanna and oddly the last person Akadeanna expects helps her back to her palace with her broken right leg
1. Chapter 1: Unusual Friends

Akadeanna tried to stand on her own, after that slagger Starscream had attacked her; she didn't understand why the Decepticon leader hated her so much, sure she was human, but she had never seen him attack any of her people like he attacked her. She groans in pain as her right leg didn't seem to want to work right as she ended up right back on her butt instead of moving forward. As the young Queen attempted yet again, her body tensed as she could feel a Decepticon near, she had thought they all had left, but prepared herself for another attack, but she was startled as Soundwave approached her and he asks, "are you all right?" Akadeanna was startled as he spoke kindly to her as she was told Decepticon's were mean, especially Soundwave.

Akadeanna winces and says, "I think there is something wrong with my right leg it's not working right." Soundwave moved closer to the young Queen and says, "Here let me help you then." Akadeanna was confused and even shocked as the Mech scooped her up into his arms, but she didn't fight as she did need help, even if it was from a Decepticon. The young Queen lays her head against Soundwave's Chestplates, listening to his spark, as he carried her towards her palace. She was surprised as she listened to the 'con's spark, as she expected that she would hear that he was lying to her or that he was doing this for his own benefit, but instead she heard no malice or hate only that he was doing this because he didn't want to see her hurt more.

Once at the palace Soundwave spotted a young human male and lays the young Queen in his arms and then turns to leave, but Akadeanna asks, "Soundwave? Can we be friends?" Soundwave turns around, shocked that a human female, like her, had wanted to be friends with him, but he smiles and says, "Sure Akadeanna." He then left heading back to the Decepticon base as the young priest carried his Queen to the infirmary wing.

As Akadeanna expected there was Optimus pacing back and forth as his human had yet to return. She glares at the priest whose arms she was in to not say anything about who brought her safely to the palace and the priest nodded understanding his Queen's silent order. The young priest lay his Queen down carefully on one of the human sized medical beds before stepping away. Akadeanna finally spoke in a tender voice, "I'm all right Optimus, I'm safe."

The youngest Earth Prime turned around when he finally heard his human's voice relieved she was there, though something didn't seem to look right with her right leg. The young Prime watched as the human healers started to work on his human and he asks, "How did you get back on your own? Your right leg doesn't seem right." Akadeanna shrugs and says, "I had some help; as to who it's not your business," she pauses and turns her head away from her guardian and says, "maybe one day if things change I will tell you who helped me, but not today." Optimus was rather shocked when Akadeanna was so secretive over who had helped her back to her palace and he asks, "Was it one of the Decepticons?" Akadeanna's sky blue eyes flash and she says, "Optimus I'm not telling you the answer to that, I refuse to tell anyone of you who helped me today."


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts Of Friendship

It was 2 years after the incident that had turned into friendship between Akadeanna and Soundwave. She had taken the time since to learn what she could about what they called Minicons as she wanted to make something special for Soundwave as a gift of friendship. She finished the minor tweaking on the first one's form; she had named her Ravage she was designed after an animal called a black panther.

She then turned to the second form she had been working on; his form was quite complicated, as Akadeanna didn't have a real live form to look at as she built Lazerbeak, as she dubbed the flier. She glances at the records she had gotten from the library as she finished creating the disguise of the pterodactyl. Delicately Akadeanna checked Lazerbeak over one more time murmuring, "let's see: claws sharp enough to tear through anything, but gentle enough not to damage Soundwave's shoulder if he decides to perch on it or on mine; check. Wings proportionate to his body; check. Fast flying capability; check. Fierce attitude towards battle, but tenderness when not; check. Loyalty programming to Soundwave and myself; check. Weapons systems, online. Speaking capabilities and reasoning abilities online."

The young Queen steps back and smiles as the two were finally finished after 2 years, she checks her gifts to find out what time it was and realized it was time she was to go meet Soundwave and she activates her 2 creations, Lazerbeak perches on her right shoulder and Ravage stands loyally at her feet. She delicately brushes her right hand against her Autobot marking on the right side of her neck, hiding it as she always did when she would meet up with Soundwave; she went down and headed towards their meeting spot, a spot very secluded, but still in walking distance; the spot needed to be secluded so no one would find them together who shouldn't know like Optimus.

5 minutes after leaving her palace, Akadeanna found herself in the familiar meeting place of her and Soundwave and found the Mech was already there waiting for her, but his back to was where she entered at. Akadeanna moves closer to him and touches his right shoulder and says, "Sorry I'm late Soundwave, I was finishing a project." Soundwave turns around when he heard a familiar human female voice and says, "It is no problem Akadeanna." He then noticed a thing perched on her right shoulder and another at her pedes or rather what she called her feet and he asks, "What are they?" he indicated the 2 with her.

Akadeanna smiles and says, "The project I've been working on for the past 2 years; they are for you, a gift of friendship so to speak," she pauses and indicates the pterodactyl perched on her right shoulder and says, "his name is Lazerbeak, he's designed after a prehistoric earth animal called a pterodactyl," she pauses again and indicates the black panther at her feet and she says, "and her name is Ravage, she is designed after an earth animal known as a black panther. I read up on what your people call Minicons and I designed them to look like Minicons."

Soundwave was shocked as no one had ever given him a gift let alone two of friendship, but they looked quite amazing. He bent down and offers his right servo to Ravage and he says, "Hello Ravage." The Black Panther looks curiously at the male and she looks up at Akadeanna and asks, "Who is he?" Akadeanna smiles and says, "His name is Soundwave, I created you and Lazerbeak for him." Ravage was shocked at her creator's words and asks, "Why did you do that creator?" Akadeanna strokes Ravage's head and says, "Soundwave showed me kindness 2 years ago when I had been attacked and we became friends."

Ravage was shocked, but she sniffs at the servo offered to her and nudges her head against it, making Soundwave smile and pet the Black Panther who Akadeanna said was named Ravage. Akadeanna says, "I programmed them both to be loyal to you, however I also programmed them to be loyal to me as well as I am their creator." Soundwave smiles and says, "I'm glad, but of course you would program it in them for them to be loyal to you as well. Can Lazerbeak there really fly?" he points at the pterodactyl on Akadeanna's right shoulder. Akadeanna smiles and says, "of course he can fly." She then says, "show him what you can do Lazerbeak."

Lazerbeak releases his talons from Akadeanna's shoulder and took quickly to the air doing amazing aerial displays that could make any seeker jealous. Soundwave watched the pterodactyl fly; he was amazed as his flight abilities would make Starscream jealous, he asks, "What else can he do?" Akadeanna says, "All right Lazerbeak lets show off your weapons systems!" Lazerbeak understood his creator's words and powered up his weapons systems and started showing his skills off. Soundwave watched even more in awe at the small flier, while Akadeanna watched with pride as the Maquis weapons systems worked perfectly.

After 20 minutes the pterodactyl flew in and landed on Akadeanna's outstretched arm and Akadeanna asks, "What do you think of him?" Soundwave smiles and says, "He's amazing, I can't wait to see Ravage in action too." Akadeanna smiles and says, "You will, just wait until the next battle Soundwave, trust me they won't disappoint you at all." Soundwave asks, "what about Lazerbeak? Does he talk?" Akadeanna nods and says, "yeah he does, but he prefers to be the silent type except when he's fighting." Soundwave nods, but he says, "I better go or Starscream will be throwing a fit." Akadeanna smiles and says, "of course Soundwave take care of yourself and I will see you again tomorrow at the same time and same place."

Soundwave nods and Ravage moved to be at Soundwave's side and Lazerbeak flew off Akadeanna's arm and lands on Soundwave's right shoulder. Akadeanna hugs Soundwave and says, "See you tomorrow Soundwave." Soundwave hugs his friend back and says, "I will see you tomorrow Akadeanna." Soundwave turns and leaves with Ravage hot on his pedes as he headed back for the Decepticon base, while Akadeanna turned and headed back to her palace, making her Autobot mark reappear on her neck, and wasn't surprised seeing Optimus waiting for her.

Optimus asks, "And just where were you?" Akadeanna shrugs and says, "Meeting a friend, I had to give him something." Optimus' eyes narrow at her words and he says, "But you know Decepticons are about!" Akadeanna nods and snaps, "I know that Optimus! I wasn't that far from the palace just a 5 minute walk! I had to give the friend my two projects I've been working on for the past 2 years for him!" Optimus winces, but says, "All right lets go in." the two friends headed into the large Egyptian palace.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Akadeanna sat along the beach near the golden gate bridge, she was staring at the bridge, but she wasn't lost in thought as she was talking to a very old friend and she says, "I'm just nervous on how he's gonna take our friendship Soundwave; I mean I can't tell you how many times he's described you as being almost as evil as Megatron." She stroked Ravage who was lying beside her right leg as she spoke.

Soundwave says, "I understand your hesitation about telling Optimus about what I did that day Akadeanna, but he really deserves the right to know after all this time the truth. What he told you is only what he has known of me from fighting with the Decepticons, you Akadeanna have seen the true me." Akadeanna smiles softly and says, "I'm glad that day I saw the true you, not the Soundwave that Optimus described to me as. I take it during our times together since that day I've seen the true you still."

Soundwave smiles and says, "Of course you've always seen the true me during our times together. Our friendship is also why I never touched you when you were fighting as Flowerdancer with the Autobots." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I figured that was why, I remember how furious Megatron always was when you'd refuse to follow his orders to attack me." Soundwave nods and says, "I can't hurt you, even with all you've been told from Optimus and them about me you've never once hurt me because of that."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "Of course I couldn't hurt you Soundwave, sure before the day we became friends I would've not taken a second thought to hurting you, but after you showed me kindness the day Starscream broke my leg that has changed, that's also when Optimus would order me to attack you I refused." Soundwave smiles and says, "I thought that was the reason you refused to attack me when Optimus ordered you to."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah that's why when Optimus ordered me to attack you I refused." She stopped in her words hearing Pedefalls and she says, "Hide he's coming I hear his Pedefalls." Soundwave nods and quickly hid waiting for the ok to come out. 5 minutes after he hid the large semi-truck Autobot appeared and he says, "I came as soon as I could Akadeanna."

Akadeanna looks up at her guardian and smiles and says, "I am glad you came Optimus. This is something I know you've wanted to know about since the day it happened." Optimus gasps and asks, "Do mean you're finally going to tell me who carried you back to your palace after Starscream broke your right leg?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes I am. He convinced me it was time you learned the truth. I only kept it a secret so long to protect him. He's here too, upon my request."

Optimus was startled, but relieved he was finally going to know who carried his human back to her palace after Starscream broke her right leg. He says, "It has been a long time for you to keep it a secret. Why have you protected his identity for so long?" Akadeanna sighs petting Ravage still and says, "Because I was afraid you'd kill him for laying his hands on me."

Optimus was shocked at his human's admission why she had kept it hidden for so long, she was afraid he'd kill the one who helped her and he asks, "What gave you that notion that I would do something like that?" Akadeanna stood up facing her guardian, but still continued to pet Ravage and she says, "Because Of the way you described him so many times to me," she pauses and turns her back to her guardian before saying, "You described him to be almost as cruel as Megatron himself! The Mech I saw that day he was nothing like you described him to be!"

Optimus was startled at her words; he had described the Mech as being almost as cruel as Megatron to her? That confused the young Prime as he didn't remember who he had described being like that, and he was more confused when he realized that his human was petting Ravage and he says, "I don't remember who I described like that to you. What's Ravage doing here?"

Akadeanna was surprised when her guardian said he didn't remember which Mech he had described being like that to her. She turns around still petting Ravage and she sighs before saying, "I'm surprised you don't remember describing Soundwave like that to me many times before. Ravage is here because Soundwave is as well." Optimus took a half step back at his human's words, not just that Soundwave was there, but he was the one who he had told her about.

Optimus asks, "Why is he here?" Akadeanna balls her hands into fists, but she was ready to take to her Seeker form if she had to protect Soundwave from her guardian, her fist was nudged by Ravage in reassurance. Akadeanna says, "I told you the one who brought me back to my palace after Starscream broke my leg is here. Yes it was Soundwave who carried me back to my palace. I had thought all the Decepticons had gone back to the Nemesis, and I was trying to stand up not realizing how bad Starscream had hurt me; and when I ended up on my butt again Soundwave made his presence known, I, of course, went tense feeling a Decepticons presence and I prepared myself for another attack." She stopped trying to calm down.

She then continued and she says, "Soundwave was the one who made his presence known and he asked me if I was all right, I said I thought something was wrong with my right leg as it wasn't working right and he offered to carry me back to my palace and I couldn't refuse because I couldn't even stand. He carried me all the way to my palace, my head rested against his Chestplates listening to his spark; I felt no malice or deceit or that he was doing it for his own benefit from his spark. I felt he just didn't want to see me hurt again. He is the one who placed me in the arms of my Priest who brought me to the infirmary wing, I was the one who asked him if we could be friends as he was leaving and he said yes. We have been friends since."

Optimus was in complete shock at his human's words and he stepped back again when he saw his human had her hands balled into fists. But his stance did change as he did realize how kind Soundwave had been to her and hadn't hurt her. He sighs and asks, "May I talk to him? I won't hurt him." Akadeanna turns her sky blue eyes to where she saw Soundwave go off to, to hide and she says, "You can come out now Soundwave."

Soundwave stepped out from his hiding spot moving nervously, but he was prepared incase the large Prime decided to attack him. Akadeanna relaxed her hands and went back to petting Ravage, but she was still ready to go to her Seeker form if necessary to protect Soundwave. Optimus asks, "Is it true what Akadeanna said about what you did that day? I know you heard us as close as you were."

Soundwave nods and says, "Yes Optimus everything your human said is true, the Soundwave you've seen so many times is the Decepticon me, the one Akadeanna saw that day was the true me, and every day since that day when we have met in a neutral ground except when she went to the Nemesis to visit me or Starscream or to help either of us, she has always seen the true me."

Optimus was startled at Soundwave's words and not just that he even sounded different kinder than he was used to. Soundwave then says, "The friendship I share with Akadeanna is why I've always ignored Megatron's orders to attack her as Flowerdancer." Akadeanna then says, "And the friendship I share with Soundwave is also why I've always ignored your orders to attack him when I was Flowerdancer."

Optimus was even more shocked at their admissions, but he says, "That does make sense. What doesn't make sense though is why Ravage and Lazerbeak seem so loyal to you Akadeanna in this form and as Flowerdancer. Sure I know the Minicons are loyal to you because you're the human of Jolt, but their loyalty is a different sort that I've seen."

Akadeanna sighs and says, "You are right Optimus their loyalty is a different sort than that of the other Minicons. The loyalty you see from them is exactly like that of Sparkle to you." Optimus raised a brow plating and asks, "You mean you are their creator?" Akadeanna nods and asks, "Do you remember for 2 years straight after I had recovered from my broken leg I worked furiously on a project? A project I never let anyone see?"

Optimus was startled at her words, but he nods as he did remember his human working so hard on a project for 2 years straight that she wouldn't let anyone see and he says, "Yes I remember that project you were working on; and then I remember on the 2 year anniversary of you starting it you left the palace for awhile and then when you returned you refused to tell me where you went and you didn't work on the project after that."

Akadeanna nods and says, "I'm not surprised you remember that Optimus," she pauses and points at Ravage and she says, "Ravage and Lazerbeak were the project I worked on for 2 years straight. That day when I left I went to my normal meeting with Soundwave; I took Lazerbeak and Ravage with me that day as they were finished; I owe thanks to Primus for the Sparks for them. Ravage is why Chakotay brought me the Black Panther from the Maquis Primary Homeworld; and Lazerbeak is why I got all the records and books I could get my hands on of the prehistoric animal known as the pterodactyl."

Optimus was shocked at her words, but he says, "But they look so much like Minicons." Akadeanna couldn't help, but laugh and she says, "That was the point Optimus! Why do you think for those 2 years I was more curious than normal about the Minicons!" Optimus was shocked at her words, but now it did make sense why her curiosity had peaked at that time about the Minicons.

Akadeanna chuckles and says, "Lazerbeak's weapons systems Primus they are amazing, I hoped the Maquis weapons systems would work in him, and they worked like a charm." Optimus was even more shocked as he also remembered Akadeanna requesting a weapons system setup for Maquis weapons, but now it made sense why she had, he says, "It is all making sense now."

Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad it does; it was actually Soundwave's idea for my colors as Flowerdancer; I had went to him and Starscream after leaving Primus as I didn't have any ideas for coloration, and it was Soundwave who said I looked like a female version of your younger brother Thrust except for the fact I'm taller than him and I'm more lithe then him. The height and weight was actually my idea."

Optimus was startled at her words, but he was glad that Akadeanna had 2 good friends like them to turn to, to ask for ideas for colors for her look. Before Optimus though could say anything in response Soundwave gave a wince before saying, "Akadeanna code black." Akadeanna smiles and says, "I'm glad Soundwave."

Optimus tilts his head and looks at his human and asks, "What does Soundwave mean by Code Black?" Akadeanna sighs and says, "It's actually a very old code, as old as the original 13 Primes. It means a Decepticon is defecting." Optimus was startled at Akadeanna's words to what Code Black means, but he turns to Soundwave and offers his hand to him and says, "You are welcome in my team if you want Soundwave."

Soundwave was startled at Optimus' words, but he accepts the young Prime's hand and shakes it and says, "thank you Optimus I do want to join your team. I do have all my cassettes with me and it is why I don't have my Decepticon markings on my armor anymore." Akadeanna asks, "Can I ask you what made you finally decide to defect Soundwave?"

Soundwave sighs and places his right servo over his Chestplates and he says, "Because the Slagger sparked me," he pauses and sighs and says, "I felt that they wouldn't be safe in the Decepticons, and you did say Megatron's spark-twin is with the Autobots." Akadeanna winces at his words, but before she could speak Optimus spoke and says, "she told you the truth Soundwave that Megatron's spark-twin is an Autobot," he pauses and sighs before saying, "I know because I am his spark-twin."


End file.
